Bella does some exploring
by thegirlwriter1997
Summary: What happens when Rosalie is left to babysit Bella? What will Bella do? Sorry I know that this is a sucky description, but I've never written anything before. Hope you like it! :D Rated M just to be safe, it could be rated T, but I'm not sure.


_POV (Point of View) - Bella_

I sighed. Here I was stuck under the covers at 2:00 p.m. waiting for clothes. Why was I doing something so crazy? Well it all started with Alice. I was spending the night at the Cullen's home and I forgot to pack clothes. All that I brought was the clothes I was wearing. I got bored and went to go take a shower. Well when I was in the shower Alice took all my clothes (even the ones from my house) and threw them out.

Turns out she wants me to have a new look. She took everyone's clothes besides Rosalie's because she had gone shopping a few days ago. Now everyone was out shopping besides Rosalie and she happened to be my 'baby sitter'. Truthfully I would rather have Jasper babysitting me when I was on my period than Rosalie. She was nasty and hated me for what I presumed to be no reason.

Now to the worst part of the day. I of course had nothing to wear and was waiting on Rosalie to bring back some clothes of her's for me to wear. Nothing could get more embarrassing than that. Okay so a lot of stuff could, but at the moment there seemed like there could be nothing worse.

There was a soft knock on the door and it snapped me back into reality. "Come on in," I called from inside the room.

Rosalie walked in gracefully. "First off Bella, this is my house so I will enter when I please and I have decided to give you some of my clothes so I really disagree on the tone you are talking to me in."

My mind was working over time to see how saying "come in" could offend someone so greatly. "Sorry Rosalie, thanks for letting me borrow your clothes."

Rosalie snorted, but of course in a lady-like manor. "Ha borrow, more like you can keep it. Like I'd want that fucking awful smell on my clothes. No thank you." With that Rosalie walked out and shut the door behind her.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do to please her, but at least I had some clothes now and it was only a few hours till everyone else came home. I looked at the floor where Rosalie had set the clothes. Slowly I stepped out of the bed.

I picked up the clothes she had given me. The first thing I picked up was a pair of skinny jeans. When I say skinny I mean twig thin skinny. Next I picked up a small tank top. That was probably going to be the only thing that was going to fit me. Next I picked up a bra. I looked at the size. 32DD! Holy shit! I wore a 32A and sometimes that felt to big on me. The underwear, where was the underwear. I looked all over the ground for it. It took me a couple minutes to actually find it. And truthfully it really shouldn't have been called underwear. I mean, major thong. The front of it barley covered you and the back was like having dental floss shoved up your ass. I threw on all the clothes, although the skinny jeans were quite a struggle to put on and I could barley walk in them.

After a few minutes I got bored and decided to have some fun. Why not look around the Cullen's home. First I entered Edward's room. Lots of cds, same couch, and well nothing I hadn't seen in his room before. Next I walked into Carlisle and Esme's room. Nice bed, tan walls, and a lot of other boring stuff, although it was a very nicely designed room.

Next I went into Alice and Jasper's room. There room was almost empty besides a bed. They were defiantly redoing there room. Ugh, was anyone's rooms totally cool? I had seem all the other rooms, but wait I still had Emmett and Rosalie's room let. I made sure Rosalie was still downstairs and I quietly walked into their room.

Her room was like something from a fairytale. The floors where white granet marble. Everything looked like it was a million bucks, and I had a feeling most of it was. I knew I couldn't make a sound or I was dead. I walked over to the desk. A paper was left on top titled: My Life. Scrawled in Rosalie's handwriting was her dream life. It was so descriptive I could see the pictures in my head. Emmett and Rosalie were still young, but they had 8 children around them and everyone was happy and laughing.

I felt so bad. Here I was calling her a bitch and a slut behind her back and all she wanted to do was have a kid. Something that most of us could do. But there was still time left to look around some more.

After about 10 minutes I got bored and decided to look into the closet. I pressed a button and the closet doors slid open. Rosalie and Emmett's clothes laid nicely hung on hangers. The closet was huge though so I stepped inside. Past the clothes was just disturbing. Thongs and push-up bras lay everywhere, there was a whip on the wall, a cheerleading outfit, one of those slutty school girl outfits, and just about everything else you would find in a sex shop. Blushing I pushed passed all the clothes, pressed the button to clothes the doors to the closer and slipped out of the room. Of course my silence could only last so long. I ended up tripping and falling down a flight of stairs.   Of course Rosalie was standing there tapping her foot. "Have fun in mine and Emmett's room," she asked, her voice was ice cold.

Suddenly the pain in my body was forgotten. "I-I, I wa-wasn't in y-your r-r-room, I-I promise," I merely stammered.

Lucky at that moment the door opened and Edward walked in. I was safe for now. I just had to make a mental not never to go into their room again.


End file.
